


midnight driving (with the windows down)

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, sekuel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Sebelumnya kita berkata-kata tentang cinta; nyatanya, saat saat kau menurunkan kaca, ini kebebasan.





	midnight driving (with the windows down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Judul diambil dari lirik lagu One Direction: Perfect.  
>  _romance/friendship; AU. sekuel untuk i open the door_

( _sebelumnya kita berkata-kata tentang cinta; nyatanya, saat saat kau menurunkan kaca, ini kebebasan._ )

* * *

Erzsi mengetuk pintu kamar Gilbert tak sabar. Lelaki itu sedang memasang jaketnya dengan terburu-buru saat membuka pintu. Tak ada kata-kata, Erzsi langsung memamerkan sebuah kunci mobil saat lelaki itu sadar bahwa dia sedang diburu waktu yang seolah Erzsi kendalikan.

"Dari mana—"

"Rental, dong," Erzsi menggoyang-goyangkan kunci itu bangga. "Ayo!"

"Aku orang yang tepat untuk itu," Gilbert merebut kunci itu, lalu berlari menuju lift. Erzsi tertawa meski baru saja kecolongan.

* * *

Erzsi memarkirkan mobil di sudut area bawah tanah, kendaraan mereka dijepit oleh dua mobil biru impor dari Jerman. Mereka masuk bersamaan, melupakan acara penutupan yang akan diselenggarakan pagi-pagi esok, dan jarum jam di jam tangan Erzsi yang tak dilepaskannya sejak acara tadi sore tepat menunjuk ke angka dua belas saat Gilbert menginjak pedal gas.

Erzsi merasa seperti tujuh belas tahun (—atau, enam belas) saat Gilbert melewati jalan dan berbagai persimpangan dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Erzsi memberi kode pada Gilbert dengan mengedikkan dagu pada jendela, dan dia menghitung tanpa suara, kaca pun diturunkan bersamaan setelahnya.

"Wooohow!"

Gilbert juga tertawa, dan Erzsi memandangnya.

Siapa yang kepala tiga? Bukan, bukan siapapun! Cinta seringkali berkelindan dengan kebebasan, dan kau bebas untuk jatuh cinta pada umur berapapun, meski dunia mengataimu terlambat dan orang-orang tak berpikir bahwa kau masih pantas berteriak di jendela mobil di tengah malam bersama pacar barumu. Erzsi mengoyak kesenyapan sesaat udara Bukares, Gilbert menambahinya.

Erzsi tak patuh pada asas kesempurnaan (—karena dunia memiliki cacat di mana-mana), tetapi jika bertanya soal momen ideal yang terdekat dengan kesempurnaan, di sinilah letaknya.

Gilbert menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah kedai kopi dua puluh empat jam. Dia menggandeng Erzsi seperti kawan lama tanpa keragu-raguan. Cerita mereka seakan berputar di pertanyaan _apa yang lebih baik daripada jatuh cinta?_ Dan tatapan mereka satu sama lain bisa jadi bercerita bahwa yang lebih baik adalah _jatuh cinta lagi_.

Gilbert menunggu kopi mereka saat Erzsi melihat-lihat interior kedai itu, kedai yang lebih banyak memakai trotoar untuk tempat duduk-duduk. Penuh dengan huruf-huruf abstrak, sebagian tersusun menjadi kata-kata asing, sebagian dalam bahasa Inggris. Tangan mereka masih bertaut, Erzsi tertegun. Sadar tangan Gilbert menjadi sangat kasar _dan menua_. Dia tergelitik. Bahwa kisah mereka mungkin kedaluwarsa untuk novel remaja, tapi yang namanya cinta akan memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Mungkin cinta bukan tentang menunggu, bukan tentang penantian. Cinta bisa jadi garis-garis hitam yang sekelebat lewat dalam hidup, cinta bisa jadi semburat warna yang cuma muncul sesaat seperti langit senja sebelum bintang-bintang menghamparkan permadani hitam mereka. Cinta mungkin pula bukan tentang penantian romantis; cinta tak selalu soal _menemukan kembali_. Kadang-kadang cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak perlu dicari tahu, karena dunia pun tetap berputar meski sebagian orang tak menganggap perlu tahu mengapa dan kenapa Bumi harus berotasi dan berevolusi.

Erzsi begitu ingin merekam saat ini dan memberi judul rekaman itu dengan _from romania, with love_ , karena dia ingin menyaingi film-film berpangsa remaja muda sambil berteriak di latar bahwa cinta itu tak selalu butuh jawaban atau penjelasan.

Erzsi jatuh cinta; lagi, tanpa kebosanan, tanpa tujuan. Benar, nikmati saja.

Maka dia berjinjit.

"Gil, aku tidak percaya mengucapkan ini lagi—tapi, ya, aku sayang padamu."

Gilbert nyengir. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu."

**end.**


End file.
